legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire: Part 2/Transcript
Empire: Part 2 Hendricks: Local B Team base's gone dark. Set up in the wake of the riots in the Slums of Detroit. Ever since the Great Diamond Authority sent in robots to kill anyone that stood in their way and our operation had to be moved to the B Team's new base in Los Angeles, the slum have been pretty much run by the dominant criminal gang - the Detroit Resistance, with ties to the former Earth Empire. Tell me what you got from Bender and Skipper. Talon: The data package covered the whole sordid history - the massacre of the Suburbs and Slums at the hand of the robots sent in by Yellow Diamond killed thousands of innocent people that day. The Winslow Accord were forced to abandon evacuation, reclamation, and rebuilding efforts in the wake of the Super Snowstorms. The B and X Teams are planning to resume rebuilding and reclamations after they finish rebuilding the damage done in L.A. Hendricks: So what's so important here that the B Team sent US in to investigate? Talon: The Militia has known links to the Great Diamond Authority and CDP - weapon and tech smuggling, mostly. Hendricks: No wonder why the B Team is worried. Encryption# 94-5V-4F-59 Black Ops team approved to use any means necessary in the '''Slums' ''Mission: Investigate if the leak was caused by the local militia in '''Detroit' or something worse'' Active Mission - Day 0 (Hendricks is seen eating a candy bar.) Hendricks: Aw man. I can't even begin to tell you how good this tastes. After those nasty MRE's we've been living on, this tastes like heaven. (Takes another bite.) Talon: You know, you could get a mod that makes everything taste good. Hendricks: If I did that, I wouldn't get to appreciate the real thing. (Tosses the candy on the floor, picks up a micro missile launcher and gives it to Talon.) Talon: Not fucking around, are we? Pilot: Alright, this is as far as we go. (The VTOL's door opens.) Hendricks: Alright. Let's get to work! (The duo jumps out of the VTOL.) Hendricks: In this lawless shithole, we can actually feel good about our 'by any mean necessary' mandate. (Gives Talon a bolt driver) When the full force of the storm hits, we'll be looking at 150 MPH winds. Take this... We wouldn't want you to get blown away. (The duo moves out.) Hendricks: Kane, moving into the Militia's main base to find the info leak. Kane: Copy that, Hendricks. Afraid I'm gonna need you to make a pit stop along the way. There seems to be shipment that came in from the steel park. Talon: Why would the Militia attack a shanty town? Hendricks: They must've had something that they wanted. Kane: If we don't find out where the leak came from, the CDP, Empire, or something worse could attack Ponyville at any time. Ponyville is our last line to maintain stability in the Multi-Universe. Hendricks: Something worse? What could be worse than the Empire? Kane: The Homeworld Gem governing body known as "The Great Diamond Authority". We only have two of them documented in our database: Blue Diamond, who wanted to colonized Earth, and Yellow Diamond, who seems to be the ruthless and wrathful of the Authority. Yellow Diamond has a strong hatred for organic life, even the Galactic Empire themselves can't reason with that. Hendricks: Understood. We're on our way. (Talon and Hendricks see a squad of Militia mixed with robots that are under the control of Yellow Diamond rounding up civilians.) Talon: Crap. What the fuck are they doing? Hendricks: The Detroit Resistance run a well established trade in human flesh. (A Militiaman puts some sort of collar on the neck of a civilian.) Talon: What are they strapping to his neck. Hendricks: The collar makes sure they can't get away. (Hendricks gets up.) Talon: Whoa, Hendricks. Stand down. Just trying to save them can get them killed. They're dead either way, I'm afraid. (The collar starts beeping faster. The woman without the collar starts screaming. Then, the collar detonates and blows up the heads of both victims. This makes Hendricks very angry.) Hendricks: We can kill the son of a bitch!!! (Opens fire) (The duo fight against the Militia and Yellow Diamond's Grunts. They clear the area, and move onto higher ground. The full force of the storm arrives.) Hendricks: Use the bolt driver!! (Talon uses the bolt driver to anchor himself to the ground. The duo makes their way through the storm. Meanwhile, someone uses a Diamond Communicator to contact Yellow Diamond.) Yellow Diamond's Pearl: This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Who authorized you to make this call? ???: Dimitri Rascalov of the New Ozai Society authorized this. YD Pearl: Rascalov is not recorded as the leader of the New Ozai Society. Until you get approval from Ukano, you are to close this channel immediately. Yellow Diamond: '''Pearl? '''YD Pearl: Yes, my Diamond? Yellow Diamond: Why is there someone on the Diamond Line? YD Pearl: He claims to be from an allied faction of ours, but he wasn't authorized by a lead. Yellow Diamond: Which name did he state? YD Pearl: Dimitri Rascalov, New Ozai Society. Yellow Diamond: It'll have to do, Pearl. I'll take it from here. (Yellow Diamond take her communicator and reveals herself.) Yellow Diamond: Carl Stoddard. What do you have for me? Stoddard: Glad you responded. I've cleared those G.I.U.'s for your use in Detroit. Yellow Diamond: Wonderful. I finally have some good news this morning. Stoddard: I also have the info to give to the CDP. They'll be moving on Ponyville real soon. Then, both you and the Empire can strike. Yellow Diamond: Exceptional work, Stoddard. Once we remove the Resistance from the face of the Multi-Universe, Princess Celestia and Twilight will have no choice but to surrender to us. Stoddard: Words that I love to hear, My Diamond. Yellow Diamond: For an organic, you and your faction are not half bad. (Stoddard gets a phone call.) Stoddard: Hang on. Gotta take this. (Answers the phone.) Yeah. Uh huh. You're kidding. Okay. Alright. I'll take care of it. See ya. (Hangs up and turns his attention to Yellow Diamond.) We have a problem. Yellow Diamond: What is it? Stoddard: Looks like The B Team sent in some Black Cyber Ops Agents to investigate. They've already cut our numbers. Yellow Diamond: It can't be. (To Stoddard) Do you even know what "Cyber Ops" Soldiers are? Stoddard: Actually no. Yellow Diamond: They are human soldiers that are barely even organic anymore. They possess much more powerful abilities that are more years ahead of them than they are now. (Yellow Diamond teleports Stoddard to her control room. Someone looks on.) ???: Talon and Hendricks need help. (Yellow Diamond and Stoddard arrive at a dorm.) Yellow Diamond: This organic wanted revenge on those Super Soldiers ever since the extraction of the Fire Lord. Now, he has a reason to be used. (Opens the room door.) He calls himself... Sharkface. (Sharkface gets up from his bed.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Black Ops Storyline Category:Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Storyline Category:Future Warfare: Empire Category:Transcripts